Solve for $s$. $2s+4=5(-4-2s)$ $s =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ s $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 2s+4 &= 5(-4-2s) \\\\ 2s+4 &= -20-10s~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 2s+4{+10s} &= -20-10s{+10s} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 10s to each side}}\\\\ 12s+4 &= -20~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 12s+4{-4} &= -20{-4} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 4 from each side}}\\\\ 12s &=-24 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{12s}{{12}}&= \dfrac{-24}{{12}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 12}} \\\\ s &= {-2} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ s =-2 { }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]